The New Addition
by serenitykid7875
Summary: The team recover a new 084 and she just happens to be something entirely new for the team. I don't own anything except a few characters I created. Changed the rating to T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The team was headed to Saint Agnes, the orphanage that took Skye in when she was an infant; Skye knew that coming here was going to bring back memories that she might not want to think about. But they had been sent here because of one of the infants' that was dropped off a couple days ago by a woman in a long golden dress; not everyone knew about Skye's past with this location, but they could sense that this place meant something to Skye.

So as they pulled up to the tall cathedral with tall windows and tall arches and columns made out of marble and stone. A nun was waiting by the door with a small smile on her face she looked to be in her thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes. She greeted them with a nod and still had that small smile until she saw that Ward was carrying weapons on him.

"Welcome to Saint Agnes. I must say I don't like the weapons though." The Nun said as she they walked up the steps.

"Sorry Ma'am but they are for everyone's safety. I'm Agent Coulson this is Agent Ward, Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons, Skye, and Agent May." Coulson said as he shook hands with the Nun then looked up to see another nun coming out of the building.

"Skye, is that you?" The older frail looking nun, with grey hair and eyes, said as she walked over to them.

"Sister McKenna." Skye said stepping forward and then hugging the older woman.

"Oh my you've grown so much." Sister McKenna said smiling and giving Skye a hug back.

"Sister McKenna, I am to lead them to Father Robert. We should get going." The other Nun said quickly.

"I will take them Sister Matthews go help Sister Catherine with getting lunch ready please."

"Yes Sister McKenna." Sister Matthews said as she opened the door and hurried inside.

"Come." Sister McKenna said as she took Skye's hand and led them inside.

"How have you been?" Skye asked as they led the group past the pews and altar.

"I have been well. How have you been? I haven't seen you since you turned eighteen."

"I have been pretty good."

"Not getting into trouble, right?"

"No, I haven't been getting into trouble. I've been working with the good guys."

"Good girl."

As they continued to talk the rest of the team took in the cathedral from the moldings along the floor all the way up to the paintings on the ceiling. It was amazing to look at all the fixtures, arches, chandeliers, and paintings that were contained within the walls of the cathedral.

"Father Robert the agents are here to see you." Sister McKenna said as she knocked then opened the door that she had stopped at.

"Yes Sister McKenna let them in please." Father Robert said as he stood up from his desk, he was a tall gentleman with grey hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Father Robert. I'm Agent Coulson from the SHIELD agency." Coulson said being the first to step in.

"Welcome and thank you for coming."

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did you call the SHIELD agency about a baby?" May asked as she entered last wondering what the baby could do to warrant them calling the SHIELD agency.

"I see you get right to it. Skye always had a habit for drawing things out." Father Robert said after shaking hands with everyone including Skye. "Sister McKenna, why don't you bring the baby in here so that they can meet her?"

"Of course Father Robert I'll go get her." Sister McKenna said as she nodded and then left.

"Just so you know some of it I didn't do." Skye said softly still getting the feeling like she was in the principal's office again.

"I know. As for your question once you meet Kaylee you'll see why we called." Father Robert said answering May's question. "Are you still looking?" He said as he put a hand on Skye's shoulder.

"Yes, but not for what I once was."

"Good. I'm glad you found the answer."

"She didn't want to let go of the sculpture this time Father." Sister McKenna said as she walked in with a baby girl, about four or five month's old holding onto a sculpture of Mary Magdalene holding baby Jesus.

'Oh my God, how is she doing that?' was all Skye could get out before Sister McKenna smacked Skye's hand that was reaching out for the baby. Skye then said, "Sorry. Forgive me Father."

Jemma giggled at Skye's sudden act of wishing for forgiveness and looking like she was in the principal's office; receiving a look from Coulson she said, "Sorry sir."

"She has incredible strength." Sister McKenna said.

"I see why you called. I know that you have requirements before you can let a child go, but we will need to take her to a secure location for her to grow up in." Coulson said.

"We understand." Father Robert said as he watched Sister McKenna hand Kaylee over to Jemma and then gently took the sculpture away from Kaylee.

"She's a brilliant little baby." Jemma said as she rocked Kaylee in her arms.

"She likes you. Normally she doesn't let just anyone hold her." Sister McKenna said as she gently put down the sculpture on the table next to her.

"I will get all the information that we have from when she was dropped off." Father Robert said as he walked back over to his desk.

"Thank you." Coulson said as he watched Jemma give her finger to Kaylee who immediately put it into her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Sister Mary gathered some supplies for Kaylee so you shouldn't have to stop for supplies for a few days." Father Robert said as he handed Coulson all the papers.

"The stuff is right here." Sister McKenna said handing Fitz a baby bag and a couple grocery bags.

Suddenly the building shook and Kaylee began to cry; Ward and May immediately went to the door and peered out around the door frame.

"What was that?" Sister McKenna said as she held onto the table to keep her balance.

"I don't know. Ward, May make sure we have a way out. Father Robert you might want to take cover, you too Sister McKenna. Skye, Fitz flank Jemma protect her and the baby. We need to get out of here and back to the bus." Coulson said as he un-holstered his weapon. Ward and May headed out the door to check and make sure they could get out without running into trouble; Skye immediately moved closer to Jemma and Fitz. Once Ward and May came back, Coulson decided they had to get going; Skye had said goodbye to Father Robert and Sister McKenna before they started to head down the hall.

"They are coming we have to get going now." May said as she looked around a corner toward one side of the building.

"All right Ward you up front. Fitz, Jemma, and Skye follow him. May and I'll watch the back." Coulson said as they started to head down the hall toward where they entered. Kaylee sensed the high adrenaline; began to gurgle and move a little more in Jemma arms.

"Kaylee hold still please. It's going to be all right. Shh…It's okay sweetheart." Jemma whispered to the baby. Kaylee looked up at her and began to quiet down. "Good girl, it's going to be okay." Kaylee then wrapped her little arms around Jemma's neck and laid her head on Jemma's shoulder.

"Keep moving." May said as she and Coulson had caught up to the group.

"We're almost to the exit." Ward said as he looked around the corner.

"Are there any hostiles ahead of us?" Coulson asked.

"No. Let's go." Ward said as he went around the last corner followed by the rest of the group.

Soon the team piled in to the SUV and headed to the bus; the whole ride Jemma was rocking Kaylee and saying things like everything's going to be fine and wait till you see the bus you're going to love it. Skye loved watching Jemma holding the baby girl gently while she murmured things to her it was like seeing another side of Jemma she had never seen before; it made her fall even more in love with her. During this Ward, Coulson, and Fitz kept look out for anyone trailing them while May drove fast, but not too fast back to bus.

Once they reached the bus May put the SUV in park on the cargo hold ramp and jumped out; heading to the cockpit to get them in the air and out of the area. Jemma and Skye got out and headed into the lab with Kaylee asleep in Jemma arms; Fitz followed but stood at the doors of the lab making sure they weren't followed. Ward and Coulson got out of the SUV and stood on the cargo hold ramp making sure no one was going to try and get in until the ramp was up and closed.

May got them into the air and headed to the hub; where they would hopefully find answers and figure out what they were going to next.

"How old do you think she is?" Skye asked as she jumped up on one of the desks next to where Jemma was sitting with Kaylee sleeping on her shoulder.

"She looks to be about four or five months old. Her growth is approximately around the range for that age." Jemma said.

"How do you know that?"

"I read a lot of books and manuals."

"We're clear." Said May over the intercom.

"Thank the lord." Fitz said as he set the baby bag and grocery bags onto the lab table top.

"Fitz, can you see if there's any formula in the bags?" Jemma said as she gently still rocked Kaylee.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a container that says baby formula on it. Make sure there is a bottle too. Oh and a burp clothe."

"How in the world do you know you need all that?" Skye said a little shocked that Jemma knew this much about babies.

"A lot of my cousins are older and have children. I used to babysit before I joined the academy and when I went home for vacation." Jemma said with a soft voice as she remembered her family. "I also need water Fitz."

"Okay, okay." Fitz said as he continued to look through the bags.

"I used to help with the babies at Saint Agnes." Skye said as she remembered some of the babies and children she helped out with.

"How's the baby?" Coulson said as he and Ward entered the lab.

"She's doing just fine, right now she's asleep. Once she wakes up she should be fed and then changed; she'll need a crib unless one of you would like to hold her." Jemma said as she stood up and faced Coulson, Fitz, and Ward.

"I'll get something together for a crib. Ward, why don't you look for the formula, bottle, and burp clothe, and water?" Fitz said as he left the bags and started to gather tools.

"What? I don't even know what to look for." Ward said upset at the idea of having to look for whatever Fitz had told him to look for.

"I'll find the stuff, go help Fitz." Coulson said as he moved to the bags on the lab table.

"I wonder if the papers give any clue to why she was dropped off." Skye said as Coulson set the papers down on the table.

"You can look through them if you want. Maybe you could do some digging if it's needed."

"Sure."

"Do you want me to get a diaper and the wipes out?"

"That would be wonderful sir." Jemma said as she continued to hold Kaylee.

Coulson continued to look through the bags to collect all that Jemma needed for the baby, while Skye looked through the papers and searched for clues on her laptop. Coulson soon found everything and left Skye and Jemma to take care of Kaylee.

"She won't take the bottle." Jemma said as she tried to get Kaylee to take the bottle.

"Umm…let me look online maybe someone knows what to do for that." Skye said as she began a search on her computer.

"I wish I knew why she won't take it. I mean I think I'm doing everything right."

"She might have nipple confusion."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"She needs to feel skin on skin."

"All righty then."

Jemma then began to unbutton her blouse; Skye froze staring at Jemma breasts as she shed her blouse until Fitz came in and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kaylee needs to have skin on skin contact or she won't take her bottle." Jemma said as she then tried to get Kaylee to suck on the bottle; Kaylee almost immediately began to suck on the bottle which made Jemma smile. "Good girl sweetheart."

Soon Skye had collected all the information she could till they decided to have a team meeting. Jemma was bottle feeding Kaylee when they gathered around the holotable. Ward and Fitz seemed unsure of what to do with Jemma being half naked in the room; Skye was trying to focus and Coulson and May seemed to be the only two who were unfazed.

"All right Skye why don't you tell us what you found." Coulson said starting the meeting.

"The papers say that two days ago a woman in a gold dress named Sophie Daniels dropped the baby off into the care of Sister Mary Jones. The name and address of the person who dropped Kaylee off doesn't lead anywhere except to an old woman who lives in Tampa, Florida. So the person who dropped Kaylee off lied; I did find some security videos of the surrounding area that show the woman coming and leaving, but after a few blocks she just disappears." Skye said as she showed all the feeds and links.

"I did do some tests on Kaylee while she was asleep. Her blood isn't human it's nothing we've seen before. I sent a sample to the hub to be studied. I also checked her body for any abnormal things and she is completely normal. When she was awake she seemed to have normal reactions to everything. So other than her blood, she's completely normal as far as I can tell." Jemma said as she continued to feed Kaylee.

"You forgot to tell them she called you mum." Fitz said adding information.

"She did not. She mumbled mommummom. I'm sure it wasn't mum." Jemma said as she turned a little red.

"It could be that you look like her mother." May said.

"Actually that's true. Here look at the woman who dropped Kaylee off closer." Skye said as she enhanced and enlarged a part of the feed.

"Wow that really does look a lot like me." Jemma said taking a good look at the feed.

"Can you do a global search for any more footage?" Coulson said getting the group back on topic.

"Yes, but it would take a while; if she's moving I might not be able to find her." Skye said.

"Don't do the global search than. Fitz, Ward did you two create a crib?"

"Yes sir. We put it near Jemma's bunk." Ward replied.

"Here I'll go get it." Fitz said as he practically ran from the holotable, soon he came back with the crib and put it near Jemma.

"It looks great guys. The only thing is we need to find something to use as a mattress." Skye said as she inspected the crib.

"And a small blanket and pillow." Jemma added.

"We can use one of the extra pillows…I don't know about a blanket and little pillow though." May suggested.

"I think I saw those in the diaper bag." Coulson said.

"Good Fitz could you get those for me. Once I change her she should go down for another nap." Jemma said as she looked at Coulson and then asked, "What should we do till we land?"

"For right now you and Skye take care of the baby. I'll be in my office; Ward, Fitz I want you try to help with the baby or anything that the girls need. May you can go back to the cockpit if you want." Coulson said as he headed out of the conference area. Everyone else then left the holotable and dispersed into what they needed to do. Fitz and Ward followed the girls to the bunk and rec area; while Jemma was finishing feeding Kaylee and Skye pushed the crib.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had pasted since they had picked Kaylee up and decided that she would be safer with them; the hub had decided that as long as she was taken care of till she reached an age where she would be useful to them she could stay with them.

After the first week Jemma noticed that Kaylee seemed to age at a higher rate than a normal infant, so she began to record all the differences that Kaylee went through. Kaylee now looked like a toddler and the whole team noticed that she was picking up talking and walking faster. The first time Jemma had seen Kaylee start to walk was when Skye was playing with her by the couch and Kaylee saw Jemma enter the room and started to stand up.

"Oh my God, she's standing. Fitz get the video recorder she's standing up." Skye said as Fitz came running in with a video camera.

"Look at her." Fitz said as he started to video tape.

"Hello Sweetheart. Come see me." Jemma said as she knelt so that she could pick Kaylee up when she got to her. Kaylee slowly lifted one of her legs and moved forward; soon she was right in front of Jemma with her arms reached toward so that Jemma would pick her up.

"She did it!" Skye exclaimed happily.

"That she did and I have it on camera." Fitz said smiling.

"Mum." Kaylee said as she reached Jemma. Jemma immediately picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"You did it sweetheart." Jemma said with a huge smile on her face.

The whole team met later that day to go over everything that was happening with Kaylee; while she slept in Jemma's room on a little cot that Ward and Fitz had created when she out grew the crib.

"She's growing at least three times the rate of a normal child." Jemma said.

"You should have seen her today; she's starting to walk." Skye said proudly.

"Really, walking already?" Coulson said surprised.

"Yes, you can even see it. I videotaped it." Fitz said as he played the video on the holotable.

"Wow." May said as she watched little Kaylee walk over to Jemma.

"She's amazing." Ward said with a little smile on his face.

"How long till you think she'll stop growing at this rate?" Coulson asked.

"I'm not sure, since we don't know where she's from or anything about her people it's anyone's guess." Jemma said.

A few weeks later the team was sitting down for dinner; they were talking about if they ever wanted a family since Kaylee had been on the plane everyone seemed to fall in love with her. She would only let Skye or Jemma hold her, but she played with everyone; Ward and Fitz seemed to have a lot of fun when they would try to see how much weight she could actually hold up. Kaylee now looked to be four years old and it was amazing the team how much she picked up from them. She would read books with Jemma, help Fitz with little projects, learned a little tai chi with May, learned how to shoot with Ward, and she learned how to hack with Skye.

"I think I'd like a family at some point, but wouldn't it be hard with the hours we keep and the places we go?" Jemma said as she fed Kaylee and herself.

"I think it would be hard; it's just hard to keep a girlfriend let alone a wife." Coulson said.

"I would like a girlfriend; someone to talk to when I've had a bad day, but you wouldn't be able to tell them anything because you would be breaking the law." Jemma said before she thought it through.

"Girlfriend?" Skye said thinking that she heard Jemma wrong.

"Well yes."

"I wouldn't mind a girlfriend." Fitz said knowing that Jemma had a huge crush on Skye, but tried to get them on a different persons' love life.

"Have you even talked to another girl other than the ones on the team?" Ward said knowing that Fitz tended to stutter a little around other people if it wasn't work related.

"Well I use too when we were at the academy, but it's not like we've been in one place long enough to find a person you actually want to spend more time with. Let alone date, we don't stay in one area long enough to be able to date."

"If you're in love nothing will stop you from being with that person." May said as she reached for the mixed vegetables next to Coulson.

"How do you know when you're in love if you can't spend time with that person?" Fitz asked.

"You know when you're in love. You keep thinking about that person, they're always on your mind and when you're apart you wish they were with you." Jemma said softly as she gave Kaylee a small spoon of vegetables.

"You're in love with someone?" Skye said suddenly feeling like her heart was going to be broken in too a million pieces.

"Mum…mum." Kaylee said as Jemma nearly dropped with spoon.

"I…um…I" was all Jemma could get out before an alarm started to go off.

"What is that?" Skye said surprised by the alarm; as her thought of who Jemma might be in love with left her.

"Someone is trying to hack into the bus's main frame." May said as she headed to the cockpit in case they needed to make an emergency landing. Skye grabbed her laptop and began trying to block and trace the person trying to get in. "I know this code. It's Miles Lydon."

"How is that possible? I thought we were monitoring his activity." Ward said not happy that this guy was back in their lives.

"Skye can you stop him?" Coulson said changing the subject.

"Yeah I think so." Skye answered as she typed furiously on her laptop.

"What is he trying to do?" Ward asked.

"He's trying to tap into our video system and get our location."

"He wants to know if we have Kaylee. That's what he's trying to do." Jemma said as she held Kaylee close to her.

"We're not going to let anything happen to Kaylee, Jemma." Fitz said confidentially.

"Fitz is right. She's family and we're not going to let them have her." Ward said prepared to kick some ass if needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye was focused and she was going to stop anything from happening to Kaylee, she had grown to love the little girl; knowing that Jemma loved this little girl, nothing was going to stop her from stopping Miles. Even though at one point she had loved Miles; she knew that she loved Jemma more and she wasn't going to lose the faith the team had in her now.

"Skye how close is he?" Coulson asked as he watched Skye type.

"Not as close as I thought he'd be. I'm trying to lure him into a trap within the system. If he follows I can trap him and disable his computer." Skye said quickly.

"What should we do?" Ward said to Coulson; not sure if he could stand still any longer.

"Figure out whom he's working for and if they are a threat to Kaylee or us." Coulson said as he continued to watch Skye type.

"I'll get our analysts to check." Fitz said as he made a secure connection to the hub.

"I almost have him." Skye said giving an update.

"They're going to track him down and put him into a secure place to interrogate him."

"I got him."

"Good. He didn't get any information did he?" Coulson asked concerned.

"He had a picture of this room, but that's it. He didn't get any information. By the way I think we should move any information on Kaylee to an external hard drive till we know that she's going to be safe." Skye said.

"I agree." Jemma said, "I don't want anyone able to get to Kaylee other than us."

"Skye, Fitz you guys get all the information on Kaylee onto an external hard drive. Ward, go tell May what's happening. Let's get this done." Coulson said as he headed toward his office.

Skye went to see if she had an extra external drive while Fitz started to gather the information into one single folder to be transferred to the drive when they had one. Jemma moved into the rec area near the bunks with Kaylee; she began to talk to Kaylee about anything and everything. It seemed like having the feeling that something could happen to take Kaylee away from her and the team made her want to tell Kaylee everything and anything. She wanted her to know that she loved her and would do anything for her; Kaylee listened and held onto Jemma, looking her in the eyes as if telling her she was listening and that she understood.

The team gathered again with May this time in the conference room around the holotable, when Coulson said, "All right is everything moved?"

"Yes, this hard drive has everything about Kaylee." Fitz said as he set it on the table.

"Good."

"Did you delete all the other copies and did the hub tell you if they captured Miles?" May asked.

"Yes, I thoroughly erased everything." Skye said then waited for Fitz to answer the other part of the question.

"Yes the hub contacted us and said that they found Miles and were sending a team to capture him. They said if we want first cracks at him to fly to San Francisco and meet the team in charge of capturing him." Fitz answered.

"Are we going? Or are we going to let them handle it? I know we don't want Kaylee anywhere near there in case whoever Miles is working for tries to kidnap her." Ward said not liking the idea of anyone coming after Kaylee.

"We all don't want anyone kidnapping Kaylee, but I think we could get the answers out of him better than anyone." May said wanting to protect Kaylee from anyone dangerous, but also knowing that they could get the best answers.

"What if you drop us off somewhere?" Skye suggested.

"Us? Us who?" Coulson said not sure if he liked this idea.

"Jemma, Kaylee, and I. We would be able to fit in to a neighborhood that had lots of kids. That way you guys can go interrogate Miles. I don't want Kaylee anywhere near him or the people he's working for."

Jemma smiled she loved the thought that she and Skye could be alone somewhere together plus they would have Kaylee; Jemma didn't want Kaylee anywhere near Miles or the people he was working for either.

"I could stay with them. Say I was a brother or something." Ward suggested.

"It could work." May said.

"Okay, Skye why don't you set up a house with furniture and supplies; Ward you will be in charge of protecting them; get any weapons you need together. Fitz why don't you set up a device to keep in contact with that can't be hacked. We'll keep the hard drive here in a safe that I personally put in myself, so no one will find it or know that it exists." Coulson said a little unsure that this was going to work, but definitely unsure if he wanted to separate the team this way.

Everyone got to work Skye and Jemma went down into the lab where they used a different holotable to check on houses in Louisville, Kentucky. Ward went to the armory and was gathering guns, knives, and any other weapons he thought he might need; while Fitz got to work on a device to communicate with. May headed back to the cockpit after she grabbed water from the fridge, she knew that Coulson was worried about separating the team so she checked in with him and told him it would work out.

"It will work Phil. Kaylee will be safe; you know that Skye, Simmons, and Ward won't let anything happen to her." May said standing near the door of Coulson's office.

"I just don't want to be so far from them." Coulson said still worried.

"We can have another team nearby if that will make you feel a little better."

"It would. Do you think it would be a good idea to have Garrett and Triplett watch over them?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

"I'll make a call."

Meanwhile in the lab Skye and Jemma were going through a couple houses Skye found online when Jemma said, "Skye I think we need to find a house that's small, but not too small; something with a backyard that she can play in that has a fence."

"Okay, do you want a play set Kaylee?" Skye asked Kaylee who was sitting on Jemma's lap.

"Yay!" Kaylee said happily.

"All right, play set it is. Hmm…what do you think of this one?"

"Me like."

"I like it too it looks perfect." Jemma said.

"The only problem is that there are only two bedrooms and one is really small." Skye said looking through the information.

"Well we could share and Kaylee could have a bedroom by herself and if we get a pull out couch that is really nice Ward could sleep on that."

Skye swallowed hard at the thought of sharing a room with Jemma…alone; Jemma was thinking around the same lines. But wanted to have some alone time with Skye so that she could finally tell her that she really liked her a lot, more than she'd ever liked anyone else for that matter.

"Okay." Skye said as she finalized the payment and began to open sites for furniture.

"How is it coming in here?" Coulson said as he entered the lab.

"Great sir, we just bought a house. We're beginning to look at furniture." Jemma said excited.

"Good. By the way you guys will have backup in the area if anything happens."

"Who?" Skye asked.

"Garrett and Agent Triplett."

"Do they know anything about Kaylee?"

"Not yet, but you guys can tell them when they meet you for dinner your first night in the new house. Just so you know they both love steak and baked potatoes."

"Great, I'll let Ward know he'll have to grill."

"Now we'll need to get a grill along with everything else." Jemma said as she started looking through some of the sites.

"Fitz, how are you doing?" Coulson said to Fitz who was at the far end of the table.

"Just fine sir, it should be ready in a couple hours." Fitz answered.

"Good, we will be dropping you guys off once you finish with the furniture and supplies."

"Okay sir." Jemma said as she continued to look through some sites.


	4. Chapter 4

~Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. Thank you for your reviews. Here's the next chapter.~

Skye, Jemma, Ward, and Kaylee were dropped off at a local airport for personal flights, Coulson, May, and Fitz said their goodbyes and told them that they would be back soon to pick them up once they got information out of Miles.

"Try not to get into too much trouble okay. If you need us get a hold of us." Coulson said still worried.

"It will be okay Coulson. We'll be careful." Skye said knowing he was worried.

"Here are the communication devices." Fitz said handing it to Jemma. "I made three so each of you have your own. Be careful."

"We will be Fitz, thank you." Jemma said as she gave him a hug.

"You be a good girl, Kaylee." Fitz said as he kissed her forehead.

"Me good." Kaylee said giggling.

"Don't let anyone see you do all the special stuff you do, okay?" May said as she took Kaylee from Jemma and gave her a hug.

"Okay."

"We should get going." Coulson said to Jemma after he said goodbye to Skye and Ward. "Try to keep those two out of trouble okay."

"I'll try sir." Jemma said smiling.

"Be good Kaylee." Coulson said taking Kaylee from May and hugging her. He then handed Kaylee to Jemma. "Good luck. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"All right Coulson." Skye said as she and Ward grabbed the bags and headed to the SUV.

"We'll see you guys soon. Don't forget Garrett and Triplett are in the area."

"Got it." Ward said as he helped Jemma into the SUV with Kaylee.

Soon the plane was back in the air and headed to San Francisco with one half of the team and the other half was headed to the house they had bought.

As Skye, Jemma, Ward, and Kaylee arrived at the house they got out of the SUV and headed inside; the outside of the house was beautiful, it had rose bushes on each side of the front door. The house was made out of red bricks; it had a trellis with white lilies, and a small garden in the front next to the pathway leading up to the house.

"Let's get inside so that we can plan what we're going to do while we wait for the rest of the team to finish with Miles." Ward said as he looked around.

"I wonder how the inside looks." Jemma said as she held Kaylee close.

"Wow." Skye said as she stepped inside first, the inside was beautiful. There was a fireplace with a stone mantel, a large couch and an armchair, and paintings on the wall were beautiful sunsets or sun rises.

"This looks amazing."

"It sure does." Ward said entering the house last. "I'll check it for bugs just in case. Why don't you three go get some food for tonight?"

"All right we'll do that while you do whatever you're going to do." Skye said as she set her and Jemma's stuff down near the couch.

"We'll be back soon." Jemma said as she, Skye, and Kaylee headed back to the SUV.

Soon Jemma, Skye, and Kaylee were walking through the local supermarket looking for everything they were going to have for dinner and breakfast along with getting some snacks for in between meals. Kaylee was playing with Jemma who was pushing the cart; while Skye was next to Jemma walking with them through the aisles.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Skye asked Jemma.

"Probably eggs, sausage, and toast." Jemma answered.

"Okay."

"What do you think we should get for snacks?"

"Chips, vegetables, and fruit?"

"Sounds good."

"Mom." Kaylee said.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jemma asked.

"Mom." Kaylee said again and reached for Skye.

"I guess that's me." Skye said surprised. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Man follow."

"What man? Jemma get a hold of Ward."

"Ward has no way of getting to us." Jemma said as she got out her device that Fitz had made for them.

"What man honey?" Skye asked again.

"Him." Kaylee said pointing to the man farther down the aisle who wasn't looking at them when Skye turned to look.

"Okay sweetie. Maybe he just happens to be going through the same aisle as us." Skye said to Jemma.

"Ward, it's Jemma. Kaylee thinks that someone is following us. What do we do?" Jemma asked softly so not to alert anyone to a problem.

"Let me see where Garrett and Triplett are, we'll try and get to you as soon as possible. Keep shopping, act like nothing's wrong. I'll get there as soon as I can. Stay together." Ward said as he gathered a few weapons.

"All righty." Jemma said as she hung up.

"What did he say?" Skye said as she moved so she was closer to Jemma and Kaylee.

"He said to keep shopping and act like nothing is wrong. He's going to call Garrett and Triplett and see how far away they are. He was going to try and get here as quickly as possible."

"All right, come on let's go get some more food. Kaylee keep an eye on him. Let us know if he does something he shouldn't, okay sweetie?"

"Okay mom." Kaylee said softly and she continued to keep an eye on the man behind them.

Skye and Jemma stuck close together and never left Kaylee's sight long enough for anyone to attempt to take her. Jemma kept looking at her watch as if trying to determine how long it was going to be till Ward reached them. They had driven to a store that was at least thirty minutes from the house just in case they were followed; so that they'd have plenty of area to cover to hopefully lose the follower.

"Mum. He still follow." Kaylee said as they got to the checkout lines.

"It's okay sweetheart. Ward should be here any minute if my calculations are correct." Jemma said as she began to set things on the conveyor belt.

"Two men just joined the other one." Skye said as she turned to look at some magazines.

"I really hope Ward gets here soon."

"Triplett's by the door."

"Oh thank the lord."

"Hello ladies. How are you today?" The cashier said as she began to ring their stuff through.

"We're good thank you." Jemma said as her attention moved to the cashier.

"Good. Beautiful little girl."

"Thank you."

"Are you two her parents?"

"I...we…um…"Skye stuttered quickly.

"Yes we are." Jemma replied quickly after Skye's blunder.

"That's wonderful." The cashier said smiling.

"Yes it is."

"Jemma look out!" Skye shouted as a man dressed as a grocery bagger grabbed Jemma.

"Ah!" Jemma said as the man pulled her away from Skye and Kaylee.

"Mum!" Kaylee said as she watched Jemma fight the man. "Mom help Mum."

"Triplett help!" Skye shouted to Triplett who was trying to get through the crowd that had formed at the door.

"Skye grab Kaylee." Ward said as he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Skye's arm.

"What about Jemma?"

"Triplett and Garrett are going to try and get her. Come on. We have to get you and Kaylee out of here."

"Mum!" Kaylee said starting to cry as Skye lifted her out of the basket.

"Sh…it's okay to be okay. They're going to get her." Skye said to Kaylee trying to calm her down.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews. Here's another chapter :)

Skye was panicking was putting it mildly, she was so scared for Jemma and angry that they had allowed her to get taken by whoever was after Kaylee. She was determined that no matter what they were going to get Jemma back and in one piece; she never felt the way she was feeling right now and her emotions were controlling every thought she was having.

Ward, Garrett, and Triplett could see the difference in Skye and they all knew if anything happened to Jemma it would be the end of Skye and them. They weren't going to let anyone get in the way for getting Jemma back; they were going to get Jemma back and keep Kaylee safe, there was no question about those things.

Kaylee was still crying; Skye was trying her best to tell her it would be alright, but even she knew Kaylee wouldn't be happy till Mum was back and with her. Kaylee could tell everyone was trying to be strong and come up with answers; she just wanted Mum back and she knew that Mom would do anything to get her back.

"Coulson and the rest of the team are on their way back. They got a little bit of information from Miles." Ward said as he took Kaylee from Skye to try and calm both of them down.

"I want to find her." Skye said still trying to figure out how they were going to save Jemma.

"We will. We're not going to stop till we do."

"I know. I just…"

"I know, you love her. I promise Skye we are going to get her back."

"How do you know? Never mind I just can't think with her gone. I can't focus. What if they're hurting her?"

"Don't think that way and if they are hurting her we're going to hurt them back. You know she won't give up anything about where we are or about Kaylee. She loves you and Kaylee too much to let them have either of you. So I need you to try and focus, I need you to track them so we can go get her."

"Okay…okay. Find Jemma."

"They left this at the store." Triplett said handing Skye a CD.

"Let me get one of the spare laptops that way if there's a virus it won't get anything. Hold on." Skye said as she went over to her bags and grabbed a laptop out.

"You have spare laptops?"

"Yeah, I have two just in case something happened."

"So who gets first dibs on whoever took Jemma? Cause I'd like to get in a few hits."

"I get first dibs, whoever took Jemma will wish for one of you instead." Skye said with a fury in her eyes that told anyone who stood in her way that she was going to do some damage.

"You got it." Garrett said as he came over to them.

"When will the team get here?" Ward asked changing the topic to get Skye to focus on the task at hand.

"Half an hour at most, May's flying as fast as the bus will go. She also wants to kick some ass; so does the rest of the team even that gadget kid."

"Well he is the other half of the Fitz Simmons combo."

"Skye what's on the CD?" Triplett asked as Skye started to type on the laptop.

"A link to a video feed." Skye answered.

"Oh that does not sound good." Garrett said as she uploaded to the feed.

"I don't think I can watch this."

"Skye I know this is hard, but if you can trace it or get a location from the surroundings I need you to do it." Ward said knowing this part wasn't going to be the only hard part.

"I know…I just…" Skye said trying not to cry.

"I know. Triplett help Skye, I'm going to take Kaylee over to that swing set so she doesn't see or hear this." Ward said as he picked Kaylee up.

"Mum." Kaylee said to Ward and reached for the laptop.

"Kaylee let's go swing on the swing set okay?"

"No, I want to help."

"I know you do, but what you see on the screen might not be good for you to see."

"I want to help Mom and Mum."

"You know how she'll get if you don't let her help." Skye said taking Kaylee from Ward and setting her on the picnic table they were set up at.

"I do. Okay, Kaylee if you ever want to go somewhere else you let me know, okay?" Ward said as he held Kaylee's hand.

"Okay. Mom help Mum." Kaylee said reaching for Skye's free hand.

"I'm going to do everything I can, okay sweetie?" Skye answered her and then gave her hand a squeeze.

"Okay."

Skye began to open the CD with a secure link to the internet so that she could trace or look up things that could help.

Soon on the screen was a room, it looked like it was in a warehouse, the windows had bars, and Jemma was unconscious on the floor attached to a chain around her ankle that was bolted to the floor. Skye began to do a back trace to see if she could locate them with the information from the IP address; while Ward, Triplett, and Garrett stood nearby looking at the screen trying to see if they could recognizes any of the surroundings.

"Mum." Kaylee said as she reached for the screen.

"She's okay sweetie." Skye said as she continued to type.

"That looks like a light house outside the window." Triplett said as he pointed to part of the screen.

"It does. Hold on…I am trying to see if the IP address leads to any building with a light house."

"Did you hear that?" Ward asked to make sure he wasn't the only one that heard it.

"Train." Kaylee said smiling because she helped.

"I think I have a location, a warehouse in downtown Louisville. From the looks of it it's near the Louisville, Waterfront Plaza; it's also near train tracks." Skye said as she typed some more.

"See if you can get a thermal satellite picture of the area." Garrett said hoping this was the lead they needed.

"I can and the building is only one floor so we should be able to tell where everyone is at in the building unless they have machines that give off heat."

"Try it." Ward said.

Skye continued to typed more and got a picture of the area; they could tell there were only ten guys at most four on the outside and six inside walking around like they were guarding the building.

When suddenly they heard a big creaking noise and Jemma jumped and sat up at the sound; Skye grabbed Kaylee's hand and held it tight as did Ward. Skye could tell which part of the building that Jemma and whoever was entering the room were in, she pointed to another part of the screen that had the thermal image on it to show the others.

"Hello Dr. Jemma Simmons." A man said as he walked closer to Jemma.

"Who are you?" Jemma asked as she looked up at the man.

"Well you call me 'the Clairvoyant'. But my name doesn't matter here." The Clairvoyant said.


	6. Chapter 6

Jemma was sitting on the floor shocked at the man in front of her that had just told her that he was 'the Clairvoyant'. They had been searching for this man; trying to capture him and here he was trying to take Kaylee away from them, probably to use her as a weapon. Jemma would have none of that; she was going to protect Kaylee, even if it killed her.

"What do you want?" Jemma said defiantly.

"You know what I want." The Clairvoyant said.

"I won't let you have her. I won't let you hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her. I want to use her; she is a powerful weapon that can be used."

"She's a child not an object and I don't care what you do to me I won't let you have her."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I could hurt you in other ways that you're not prepared for."

"What do you mean?"

"I know who you love. I know how to make her break. I know how to make her hand Kaylee over to me if only to save you. She does love you too."

"She won't do it. She won't give into you."

"Just wait and see what she does when she finds you clinging to life and you're wishing you were dead."

"We won't let you use Kaylee."

"I don't really care what you think. I will have her and use her for the skills you have given her. Why don't you say hello to two of your new friends."

Two men entered the room one carrying a battery and the other carrying a chair and jumper cables; Jemma knew this was going to hurt, but she told herself she wasn't going to let them have Kaylee.

Skye kept watching the video feed as the two men tied Jemma to the chair, hooked the jumper cables up to the battery, and then held the two cables to Jemma's chair. Jemma thrashed in the seat and then they took them off; Jemma shook her head no and the men started again.

"Mummy!" Kaylee cried as she watched the feed.

"Sweetie come here." Skye said as she opened her arms to Kaylee. Kaylee reached to Skye and Skye picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Mommy help Mummy."

"We're going to sweetie. It's going to be okay."

Ward, Triplett, and Garrett continued to watch the feed, while Skye walked away with Kaylee to prevent Kaylee from getting more upset.

"I'm going to kill that bastard when we find him." Triplett said aloud trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I agree." Ward said after him.

"Here comes Coulson and the rest of the team." Garrett said as he, Triplett, and Ward turned to see Coulson, May, and Fitz jogging toward them.

"Kane what's going on?" Coulson asked Garrett.

"Jemma was taken; they left a CD with a link on it which led to this." Ward said updating Coulson and the rest of the team and showing them the feed.

"Jesus." Fitz muttered under his breathe.

"How's Skye taking it?" May asked knowing that Skye loved Jemma and Jemma loved Skye.

"She took Kaylee to the swings neither of them could stand to watch anymore. Kaylee wanted to help as much as she could, but this is too much." Garrett said.

"Did we get a location?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, Skye got a location from what we heard and could see outside the window."

"Let's go. Ward, I know you want to go in there kick ass and get her back, but I need you to take care of Skye and Kaylee. I need you to protect them."

"Yes sir."

"Skye, we're going to go get her back. Let me have your communication device that way we'll stay in touch. Let's get going." Coulson said as Skye and Kaylee walked over to them and Skye handed her device over to Coulson.

"Bring her back." Skye said still upset.

"We're going to."

"Be careful."

Jemma's whole body was on fire, every nerve was shooting with pain; she knew she wouldn't be conscious much longer. The Clairvoyant continued with the torture until he realized Jemma would be unconscious with a few more shocks.

"We will continue this later with something a little more convincing." The Clairvoyant said as he turned to walk away.

"I will never give you what you want. I won't let you have Kaylee. I love her too much to let you use her." Jemma said struggling to breathe.

"You will eventually and when you do there will be nothing you can do to stop me."

The Clairvoyant then walked out as the two men in charge of torturing Jemma untied her from the chair and laid her on the ground. They then left Jemma to think about everything that had happened; to suffer the spasms that traveled through her body as she fell unconscious.

Before she went unconscious Jemma whispered, "I love you Skye. I love you Kaylee." Her body then betrayed her and she lay on the floor unconscious, but with the hope that she'd see Kaylee and Skye soon.

It had been the first time that Skye heard those words and she knew that she'd never forget them; she wanted more than anything to be there with Jemma and tell her that she loved her too. Kaylee had fallen asleep crying and was holding on to Skye tightly afraid that she'd be taken too; Ward watched Skye and Kaylee and wished he could do something or say something that would help them, but he knew the only way to make them feel better was to get Jemma back.

"Let's take out the men on the outside first. Fitz can you disable their cameras if there are cameras?" Coulson said.

"Yeah, I can do that." Fitz answered.

"May you take this one, Garrett you have this one, Triplett you have this one, and I'll take the last one. Fitz you'll be taking out the cameras. Once that is complete we'll meet at this door and enter. Shoot to kill if they fire; we don't know that they'll stay down. Triplett when we find Simmons it's your job to do any medical needs. If we come across 'the Clairvoyant' we capture or kill him, understood?"

"Got it." Was heard from Triplett and Ward, while May and Garrett nodded.

"Let's get in there." Coulson said as they all went their separate ways to get into position.

Once Fitz cut the camera feed everyone moved in on their designated person, Triplett and May were done first and met Coulson, Garrett, and Fitz. They moved to the biggest door; Fitz went up to the door hooked into the security system and opened the door.

They immediately came up upon two men who they shot and killed; Fitz stuck to the back, but made sure that the men they shot were dead and unarmed them.

"There's someone moving toward Jemma." Fitz said as he checked the thermal satellite feed.

"Move!" Garrett shouted at Fitz and then pushed him out of the way as a bullet went flying past them.

"I got him." May said as she fired her weapon at one of the approaching men; Coulson took out the other man.

"That leaves two more guys and one of them is moving toward Jemma." Fitz said as he stood up and checked the feed.

The team then headed to Jemma's location knowing that one man was with her and another was on the way to her. When they came upon the last man Triplett saw him first and took him out; as they passed him Fitz checked for a pulse and removed his weapon. They came upon the door that they knew Jemma was behind; Coulson and Garrett exchanged a look and then Garrett kicked the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

Skye watched with Ward and Kaylee as the door on the room that Jemma was in opened and 'the clairvoyant' stepped in. The Clairvoyant moved toward Jemma and went to grab her; when she kicked out and tripped him.

"Ward she's fighting him." Skye said as she grabbed her device to contact the team and let them know they had to move fast.

"Come on Simmons. Fight him long enough till they can get to you." Ward said as he looked at the screen gripping the side tightly hoping that this was going to work out.

"I can't get through to them."

"Look at the thermal picture, see how close they are? They are going to get there in time."

"Mommy." Kaylee said as she held on tightly to Skye around the neck.

"I know sweetie. They're going to get there." Skye said as she, Ward, and Kaylee could look anywhere else other than the screen.

Jemma was fighting with every last bit of energy she had left; she needed to get home, to the bus, to Skye and Kaylee. She knew that the team were close she could hear the gun fire going off outside; she just had to fight a little bit longer.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Garrett, Coulson, Triplett, and Fitz charged into the room; Jemma tried to move so that the Clairvoyant wasn't behind her, but found that she couldn't move, the clairvoyant had her by the neck.

"Let her go." Garrett said quickly while he and Coulson had their weapons pointed at 'the Clairvoyant's' head.

"No, I will have Kaylee and her powers. I won't give up." The Clairvoyant said.

"Jemma, go." Coulson said suddenly. Jemma elbowed the Clairvoyant and then dropped to the floor; May shot the Clairvoyant in the head from the window behind him.

"Jemma." Triplett said as he knelt down to see how much Jemma needed medical attention.

"Skye, Kaylee?" Jemma asked hoping they were safe.

"They're fine, just worried about you. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Everything."

"All right. I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain and cyclobenzaprine for the muscle spasms."

Skye, Ward, and Kaylee were driving back to the bus to meet the rest of the team, Garrett, and Triplett; Skye was so happy that Jemma was safe and couldn't wait to see her for herself. Ward drove quickly back to the bus, he too was happy that Jemma was safe and they were all going to be together again. This team had come to mean a lot to him and he wouldn't have it any other way; this was his family.

Kaylee was wide awake even though it was around one in the morning; she was going to see her Mummy and she couldn't wait to see her, to see for herself that she was okay. Skye was holding Kaylee tight to her even though they knew this fight was over she still felt the need to hold on to her a little tighter.

"They're on their way Jemma." Fitz said as he took her hand in his, while Triplett was setting up a morphine drip.

"Thank you Fitz. Is Ward with them?" Jemma asked as Triplett took her arm to put in the IV.

"Yes and they are worried about you."

"They're pulling up." May said as she stuck her head in before she headed to the cockpit to get the bus back in the air and drop Garrett and Triplett off at the hub.

"I'll go get them and bring them here." Fitz said as he gave Jemma's hand a squeeze and then stood up and went to get Skye, Ward, and Kaylee.

"Thank you Agent Triplett." Jemma said as she started to feel more of the effects of the morphine.

"I got your back girl. They are really lucky to have you, you know?" Triplett said as he gave Jemma a little hug.

"I do. Thank you for everything. I saw you trying to get to me."

"And I would do it again. You guys ever need help we'll be there. We stick together."

Jemma smiled and nodded her head; Triplett smiled back and then went to check in with Garrett and Coulson. Ward, Skye, and Kaylee rushed into the medical room followed by Fitz who was trying to keep up.

"Hi." Jemma said before Kaylee and Skye hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks.

"We're so glad you're all right." Ward said smiling at the sight in front of him.

"Mummy!" Kaylee said smiling at Jemma who was holding her tightly to her chest.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you okay?" Jemma said smiling at Kaylee.

"Yes, Mommy saved you."

"The whole team did. You were so brave and such a good girl."

"Love you Mum."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I love you." Skye said suddenly looking Jemma in the eyes wanting her to know that she really meant it. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again for anything."

"I love you too." Jemma said in reply. "And you and I both know that no matter what we'll come back."

Skye knew what Jemma was trying to say and that meant everything to her; they were going to do anything to be with their family.

After that morning, Skye, Jemma, and Kaylee were always together even if they went on missions; until Skye thought Jemma would be okay if she wasn't with her which lasted a few weeks. The team worked so well that they became an official (you can't break them up) team. And everyone wanted their help with cases.

Jemma and Skye dated for several months before that thought that they could get married and when they got married everyone was excited for them. They had found their soulmate and no one was going to break them up. Kaylee grew up quickly, but she stayed with the team and became an amazing agent; she was happy to follow in her Mom and Mum's footsteps. She was great at everything she tried and was a great asset to SHIELD.

THE END

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I hope you loved the story!


End file.
